


The Most Loving Rivalry

by Broeckoli



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Diakko, F/F, Fluff, Implied Hamanda, Just Something Fun, Yuri, super sappy as well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 11:54:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16367321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Broeckoli/pseuds/Broeckoli
Summary: Akko and Diana have their own way of saying 'Love'... how did that even happen in the first place?





	The Most Loving Rivalry

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a true story : ^)

Lunchtime, and Sucy Manbavaran observed the scene in front of her, a tired expression on her face as she watched the two lovers go back and forth with this silly little game of theirs, their determined expression blowing the whole ‘feud’ way out of proportion.

“Lubve!” Shouted Akko, a frustrated frown and pout on her face as she stood up, placing her hands flat on the table with a bang.

“Lomfv.” Stated Diana, her expression smug and confident as she sipped at her tea, keeping eye contact with her girlfriend as she drank the hot, dark liquid.

While Sucy bemoaned yet another day of the couple’s antics Lotte found the display to be quite entertaining, as well as cute and romantic. “You know, I think it’s kind of cute.” Lotte commented, her voice carrying waves of adoration at the show. Sucy sighed, her most outward show of emotion at the whole affair.

“It’s annoying.”

“Oh Sucy...”

Lotte could not agree with that sentiment, nor could anyone else on the table. From the smirking Amanda to the smiling, calm Jasminka, everyone watched the back and forth with a great sense of amusement. It was fun watching the two have their little moments of fake arguing and over-the-top teasing; it would liven up the lunch time breaks and the droning lectures oh so much.

With their relationship now being public knowledge, first between the New Nine plus Hannah and Barbara before extending to the rest of the school – thanks to the sneaky, opportunistic Wangari – the couple were far more comfortable expressing their love for each other.

No matter how silly or sappy it would get.

Akko and Diana were already well into their relationship, having kicked it off sometime during the end of their first year at Luna Nova in secret, before making it more public after a summer where the pair would fly back and forth to see and spend time with each other.

Such was the benefit of being the heiress of an ancient, magical family that had helped restore magic to prominence in the world. Daryl would begrudgingly accept this spending of Cavendish funds, not really able to challenge the assumptive heir to the estate, annoyed that the money returning to their coffers was being spent on sappy, teen romance.

Diana ‘could not give a fig’, as she reminded people every so often.

“How did this even begin, anyway?” Sucy asked to no-one in particular, it being more a rhetorical question to herself. She kind of knew, having heard the story time and time again, of how the two ‘bickering’ lovers had come to such a situation. Lotte giggled at Sucy’s fatigue of the two’s antics, before turning her gaze back to them. She placed her chin on her hand and sighed, probably writing down some notes in her mind as to how to make it a piece of Nightfall fanfiction.

* * *

“Akko, dear?”

“Mm?”

It was a warm and sunny autumn day and the two witches sat outside on one of the many yards of the academy, relaxing on a typical criss-crossed red blanket that was layered with a teapot and basket. A steady, calming breeze brushed through the trees, creating a calming, whooshing ambience from afar. The trees, slowly turning a golden brown, shone in the beaming sunlight, still crisp and rigid as the rain had fortunately stayed away.

“How are you feeling?”

On any other day, the question would have sounded ordinary, almost routine and bland. But only last week had their relationship been revealed to the wider world, and the concern lacing Diana’s voice was justified. Throughout the week the duo had been swamped with attention, from students to actual, legitimate journalists eager to get a picture of the two together, to question them on their motives and to fawn over the romantic nature of it.

The school dunce and academic genius hooking up after saving the world was a fantastic trope.

“Fine, really!” Akko insisted, her hands coming down onto the blanket before Diana’s crossed legs. Akko moved to sit on her knees and bring herself closer to Diana, lowering the volume of her voice as she continued. “Seriously, it’s okay! If anything, it’s been kinda fun ehe.” Akko confessed, giggling as she sat up a little and brought a hand to the back of her head.

“Fun?” Diana replied with scepticism, not believing what she had just heard, an eyebrow raised and a bemused smile on her face. “I would not call being hounded by the press and swarmed by students ‘fun’.”

“Aw come on Diana, it’s better than a class on potions!” Akko countered, a grin appearing on her face as Diana rolled her eyes in mock disagreement.

“Perhaps...” Diana reluctantly let that part of the topic go. “But I do hope the worst is over.” The blonde still had a trace of concern in her voice, as well as fatigue, as she turned her gaze to her lap. She analysed the fabric of her clothes and the blanket, tracing the fibres of the cotton and the neatness of her skirt.

It allowed her to cast her mind back on the whole week, which had been a very long one for a variety of reasons; any ‘fun’ in it had been overshadowed by all the negatives.

The intrusion, the questioning, the second guessing; it was all rather tiring and upsetting.

She loved Akko dearly, and she hated to be questioned on that. She also hated others questioning Akko on her motives too. Was it just for the money? Is this just an experiment?

Diana shook her head.

The nerve of some people.

Then the heiress felt a poke on her cheek as she finished her head-shaking. Her gaze returned to the beaming smile of her darling brunette, looking at her with the sweetest look of loving concern that she had seen in a long, long time.

“We’ll be alright.” Akko said with confidence. “I’ll be alright.” Akko reinforced, settling Diana with the statement that she really wanted to hear. Diana knew it was unhealthy, as did Akko, but in that moment, it was best to reassure the blonde that the brunette would be fine at the least. Diana felt Akko’s hand squeeze her shoulder before pulling away, her concern morphing back into something more calm.

Well, as calm as Akko could be at least.

“Oo! So I have an idea for tonight!” Akko suddenly shouted out, throwing her arms into the air and falling backwards. Diana was befuddled as to how Akko’s back was not in pain from the weird angle she was in; she was still sitting on her knees. She knew how athletic and flexible the brunette was, but that did not look healthy.

“Please sit normally dear, that is bad for your spine.” Diana muttered, picking up the tea that had slowly cooled down ahead of her from the blanket. Akko, hearing the caring mumble, obliged and immediately sat up, plopping her hands onto her knees.

“So like, let’s have a sleepover with everyone!” The enthusiasm in Akko’s voice was adorable, but Diana’s poor ears could not quite handle it.

“And please calm down a little, I am right here silly.” But Diana could not bring it in herself to scold her girlfriend too harshly, the complaint being soft and teasing. Akko closed her eyes and smiled for a moment, apologetic and regretful, before returning to the topic at hand. The brunette assumed that the blonde had heard what she had said and knew what she had meant, so she felt comfortable to continue expressing her plan for the evening.

“Since your dorm is so big, I’m sure we can fit everyone into the room.” Akko confidently assumed, closing her eyes and folding her legs and arms. “If need be I can snuggle up with you if we run out of space.”

“You were going to do that regardless.” Diana wore a smirk on her face as she pointed out the little flaw in Akko’s plan. The brunette opened her eyes and smiled, nodding her head with a little giggle, while Diana brought the teacup to her lips.

“Hehe, of course; you lubve snugs!”

Diana paused mid-sip, but it was too late. She coughed as she swallowed the delicious tea, the liquid nearly falling into her windpipe as she heard whatever Akko had just said. The brunette in question was immediately concerned at the coughing fit, sitting up and bringing herself closer to the blonde, placing one hand on her knee and another on her back to rub it.

After a minute of coughing, Diana finally caught her breath.

“I’m sorry?” Diana asked, curious and inquisitive. Akko looked to the side, cursing that her little slip up in the English language was caught. She tried to pass it off:

“Oh um, you love snugs?” Akko repeated anxiously, hoping that Diana would let it slide.

She did not.

“You said ‘lubve’, whatever that means...” Diana reiterated, another amused frown appearing on her face as she watched Akko grow a small little fluster. Akko tried to deny it of course, trying to utter out some words before Diana intervened.

“It was kind of cute.”

And then Akko’s blush deepened a little more.

“Oh, um...” Akko stammered, not sure what to say. It was always nice receiving such compliments from Diana; the warm feeling in her tummy and how her head felt a little lighter was always wonderful. She adored those kinds of words coming from Diana.

So, she went along with it.

“Well um, it’s just a silly little thing, heh...” Akko spoke hesitantly, trying to at least make it sound purposeful and intended. She could not let Diana win every little callout, after all.

“Oh really?” Diana pondered with great scepticism, smirking as she sipped at her tea again, intent to drink it properly this time.

“Mhmm! I lubve you Diana!” Akko said with love, another smile adorning her lips, her burgundy eyes full of life. Diana swallowed her beverage and smiled back, staring directly into those deep red orbs. She giggled lowly.

“Hmhm, I ‘lubve’ you too, Akko.”

The rest of the afternoon went smoothly, and the plan to have a sleepover was agreed upon and organised quickly. Akko went around to the Red and Green teams to discuss and invite them to it, which they all agreed quickly. Meanwhile Diana began to reorganise the room a little, enlisting help from Hannah and Barbara when it came to the rearrangements and acquiring of food and drink.

Come the night, at around seven in the evening, the sun having set with a brilliant display of red skies and glittering leaves, the clique of witches began to arrive at the Blue-team dorm, carrying bundles of snacks and drinks that they had bought themselves.

Diana, not really knowing how a sleepover worked, soon enlisted the aid of Amanda and Constanze when it came to getting things up and running. With the Green-team having already done a few sleepovers themselves, it was a relatively simple task for the two. Amanda helped Diana set out a little plan and make sure that everyone was sleeping in the right places, while Constanze set up a DVD player; something she had snuck into the school a while back.

With everyone settled in, the fun would begin. The obligatory ‘spin the bottle’ occurred, with the not-so -secret duo of Hannah and Amanda making sure that they made everyone as uncomfortable as possible with their dares and truths. When the two were supposed to get their comeuppance however, with Akko daring Hannah to kiss the cocky American, the two decided to make an absolute show of it by kissing so passionately that Hannah ended up straddling Amanda.

Even Jasminka was blushing.

Then came the movie, and the dimming of the lights. Akko and Diana snuggled up against each other on the bed with a big, fluffy blanket atop of them, as everyone has predicted, while the ‘dating’ duo of Amanda and Hannah showed just how close they had become by cuddling on the sofa. Lotte and Barbara sat in their own little love-nest by the bookshelf, while Jasminka, Constanze and Sucy watched everything; from the witches ahead to the movie playing on the projector.

With no-one really paying attention to the movie, the giggling and cackling all around the room evident of that, Akko decided to turn down the volume of the DVD player and raised the lights to a bleak dim – just so everyone could see each other’s faces.

Everyone began to chatter about the prior week and all the hassle it had brought forth. It had been exhausting for everyone given their connections and labelling as the Nine New Witches. Even Hannah and Barbara were not immune from the questioning and the hounding, having been connected to the New Nine in various ways.

Lotte and Barbara moaned at how they could not get any private time to develop their Nightfall AUs, given that whether they studied in the library or relaxed underneath their favourite willow tree, some gaggle of students the year below them would find them and beg them for gossip on the famous Diakko pairing.

Amanda and Hannah enjoyed the opportunity to send the horde of journalists and students on wild goose chases, sending them into town or to a random field whenever they asked for the duo’s whereabouts. When they were sure that the student questioning them would not spread their false information, the two would tell extraordinary tales that did not fit either Akko or Diana, much to the duo’s annoyance once that had been let out in the open.

But soon things calmed down, and the conversations grew less serious and reflective and far more casual and relaxed. From simple debate to honest answering, the nine witches chatted with no hesitation. It was nice to talk about whatever came to mind, to even vent about a little problem they had or be enthused about a task they had completed.

It was just nice to talk in a place where they had no worries of someone over hearing them, or keeping their noise down because they were in the canteen or class.

But then Diana brought up what happened earlier in the afternoon.

And things, suddenly, became rather hectic.

“Diana...” Akko whined as her girlfriend retold the story in full, wincing at the giggles and laughs that followed and the teasing from the pranksters of the group.

“Yeah, I’m sure I’ve heard ya say that tonight Akko!” Amanda shouted out from across the room, a smirk on her face as she fuelled the fires. Akko groaned.

“Ugh, shut up!” Akko exclaimed, folding her arms and crossing her arms, looking away from the maroon-haired girl. Diana giggled from beside her, wrapping an arm around the bouncy brunette to comfort her from the horrible attack.

“How could you say ‘love’ wrong anyway?” Hannah asked with genuine curiosity, snickering as she briefly glanced at Amanda, the witch holding her from behind. “Like, why did you say, ‘lomfv’?”

Now it was not the question that riled up Akko this time. No, it was Hannah’s own misspeaking.

“It’s lubve!” Akko corrected fervently, her arms unfolding and a hand pointing at the auburn-haired student. “And it just happened! And it kinda stuck...” Akko mumbled, turning her gaze away from the witches once more.

“Hmm...” Diana then hummed, bringing a hand to her chin as she openly pondered something. “But...” She paused again, bringing Akko’s attention to her.

“Lomfv sounds better.” Diana stated quickly with confidence, removing her hand from her chin and reaching for the pack of Custard Creams laying on the end of the bed. But as she reached over, Akko pulled her back, shocked and disgusted by such a statement.

“Excuse me?!” Akko was aghast, flustered, and Diana winced at the loud noise. “’Lubve’ is far better, far more cosy.” It was a very weak defence, but she was adamant. Amanda, in the background, questioned how a word could be cosy.

Hannah shrugged.

“But ‘lomfv’ is easier on the tongue; it flows better.” Diana spoke rationally and calmly, hiding the humour she found in the situation. Akko shook her head again.

“But 'lubve' is the original!”

“And originals can be adapted.” It was a strong counter, but Akko would not give in. She turned her body fully to Diana’s, and the blonde returned in kind.

“Remixes aren’t always good, Diana!” Akko pointed out, smiling smugly as she thought she caught her clever lover out.

“Ah, but this is one of those exceptions where they are, dear.” Diana replied with her own smug smile, now openly enjoying the little ‘argument’ that had broken out. Akko bared her teeth and growled in annoyance.

“But lubve!” Akko declared.

“But lomfv.” Diana held her ground.

While the two continued to bicker on, Sucy shuffled up to her other team-mate, confused at what was going on and why.

“Are these two really arguing over a made-up word?” Sucy asked in a monotone voice, completely thrown off by what was happening. Lotte brought a hand to her lips as she giggled, nodding.

“It appears that way.” Lotte affirmed, turning to Barbara. The dark-haired girl chimed in.

“Yeah, don’t interrupt, it’s a fun watch!”

“Is it now...” Sucy commented to herself, turning her gaze to the feuding couple. Their reasoning and back and forth’s dissolved into a match of who would run out of breath first, the duo exchanging ‘lubve’s’ and ‘lomfv’s’ with a zealous nature usually restrained to street preachers.

“They gotta be rivals somehow...” Amanda pointed out, leaning into the auburn-haired witch she held while the girls around her nodded in agreement.

Love is war, after all.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Just something fun that I did in three hours, so please excuse any minor errors. Based it off the silly antics me and my boyfriend get up to. Hope y'all liked it. Thanks for reading. If you haven't already, please check out my Hamanda oneshot from a few days ago [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16346438)


End file.
